A keyboard is a common input device for a computer. A user usually uses two hands to operate the keyboard. However, in operating a keyboard, a user must suspend his or her wrists. This causes extreme strains on the user's wrists in an excessive period of operating the keyboard. A wrist support is usually attached to a front side of the keyboard for supporting the wrists of the user.
Some conventional wrist supports are integrally fixed with a keyboard. Adding a wrist support to a keyboard increases the overall size of the keyboard and consequently, costs of package and transportation of the keyboard are increased. Furthermore, such an integral structure of the wrist support and the keyboard does not allow a user to change the wrist support. This may causes problem when a computer is to be used by many users, including adults and children, for the length of the arms is different between an adult and a child.
Wrist supports having a foldable structure are also available in the market. Such foldable wrist supports can overcome the size problem, but is still not suitable for different users due to its inexchangeability.
It is thus desirable to provide a device for releasably mounting a wrist support to a keyboard for overcoming the above-discussed problems.